Left 4 Love
by shadowspark101
Summary: The Zombie Virus has just spread in California, and a teenage boy is trying to escape. Follow John as he attempts to escape California, and try to repel the love of two zombie girls. Will he get away? Or will he be eaten by the ravenous love of the zombies? Huntress x OC x Witch
1. Chapter 1 Starting Out with a Crunch

** Alright, time for an experimental fanfic. This is my very first Left 4 Dead fanfiction.**

** And before you Minecraft and MLP fans yell at me. I'm not forgetting about my other fanfics, I just need to think on how to type up the new story arcs, and I'm still waiting for Tabuu to get back to me on some things.**

** This is a, Huntress x OC x Witch fanfic. And will be written out in a first person pov for right now, until I think of something else.**

**-Backstory-**

John is a teenage boy from California who was just your average Joe until the zombie virus hit California. He had left with his friends after their families were infected. But they ended up getting lost in a zombie horde. John managed to fight his way out, but he lost contact with his friends afterwards. He suspects they are either zombies, or they escaped. He prefers to think that they got away. He is now trying to escape the zombie outbreak, hoping to find a new home.

-Chapter 1-

I looked around out of the alleyway I was hiding in as decomposed, drooling corpses limped by. It had been 3 weeks since the outbreak, and 1 week since I had lost my friends in that zombie horde. Ever since then I had been sneaking around the city, trying to remember which way was the way out of the city. "Stupid Urbanization," I mumbled to myself. Thanks to it, I couldn't tell which way was leaving to the desert and the countryside, or to another city. I looked over at my katana. "At least I have a kinda fighting chance." I grunted. I had chosen the katana over any other weapons that I could of chosen. I couldn't shoot a gun to save my life, so I had chosen a bladed weapon. I was dressed in a **Black Senior 2013 T-shirt, with Brown Loose Fitting Jeans. **I was also wearing **my 2013 Class Ring, and I had a dog-tag that said Senior 2013 around my neck.** **I was a tall white male, with dark brown hair that was cut short, and was wearing Black Transitional Glasses to cover my Brown Eyes, without my glasses, everything would be blurry to me.**

I looked over at the warehouse that was in front of me across the railroad tracks. These had been abandoned by workers 2 weeks after the outbreak. _They should have supplies that I can use._ I thought. _And hopefully a map. _I had a horrible sense of direction, and I realized that I had backtracked myself to my hometown. I looked left, and right for zombies. The coast was clear, I sprinted across the tracks and stopped in front of the warehouse. But then I head something, It sounded like screeching, I turned just in time to see a black hooded figure come soaring towards me. I dove out of the way, and turned to face my adversary. "Oh shit, it couldn't be," I gasped as I recognized the very familiar shape in front of me. "A Hunter." The Hunter growled and stalked towards me. I began to back away quickly, my katana poised to try and block him should he attempt to jump me. The Hunter drew closer and closer to me, snarling under its hood. Suddenly it roared and leapt at me, causing me to duck and the Hunter smacked into the wall. I turned, took the initiative and ran for an open warehouse. I heard more roaring, the Hunter must have recovered from the wall smack and was now chasing me. I soon ran in all directions, still heading for the open warehouse door. The Hunter drew closer and closer, as did the door.

"Slam. Whump!" I had managed to enter the warehouse and close the door behind me, the hunter had been leaping for me, and had slammed into the door. With the door locked, I slid down the door to catch my breath. I wasn't in the best of shape. "Okay, apparently Hunters exist..." I wheezed, as the realization sunk in. If Hunters existed, what else existed. Chargers? Spitters? Tanks? Boomers? Smokers? Jockeys? I gulped and adjusted my shirt collar as another thing came to mind. Witches... I had always had a secret soft spot for the Witches, always crying for what seemed like no reason. But hey, if you were turned into a zombie and mutated beyond recognition, wouldn't you cry? I stood up after a few minutes and looked around, the warehouse was deserted, no one in sight. "Free stuff." I chuckled and started to walk around, keeping my eyes peeled for something, anything that could help me. I clambered up a ladder that lead to a balcony, the railings were rusted and some were missing. I knew I had to be careful. If I fell it would be game over, and this wasn't like Left 4 Dead where I had an extra life. No, this shit was real. And there were no do overs in this case, or teammates to help me if I was hurt. I then truly felt what it was like to be alone, and left for dead. I then felt something crack from under me. "What the heeeeccckkk!" I yelled as the floor gave out from under me and I landed on a crate of something white, and powdery.

I managed to drag myself from the broken crate, covered in this weird substance, I sniffed it, it smelled very familiar. I then licked it carefully. "Sugar?" I asked out loud, then covered my mouth. I quickly looked around, in case there was something nearby. No one in sight, just like before. "Good," I mumbled as I sheathed my katana. "I'm covered in sugar, tired, hungry, and pissed off. How could this get any worse?" I then covered my mouth again, as the sounds of crying became closer to my ears, as well as growling. "Oh shit.." I squeaked, as I looked across the warehouse to see a pair of glowing eyes staring at me. "Not good not good." I gulped, backing away from the eyes. The figure who the eyes belonged to slowly came into the light. It was a Witch, just as I suspected, but there was something different about this one. She had the glowing eyes, just like any other Witch in Left 4 Dead, but they were a** Royal Blue, **her skin was **healthy looking,** instead of pale white like the Witches in Left 4 Dead. He hair **looked healthy **as well, it was **a bleached blond color**. The Witch looked as the broken sugar crate, then at me. She licked the sugar off the floor, and I decided that now was the time to escape. I backed slowly away as the Witch continued her snacking. I saw a door and quickly opened it, then hurried away into the darkness of the night. But in my haste, I had forgotten to shut the door behind me, and I was leaving footprints behind me as I ran along. If I had paid attention I would've noticed a figure leap from the building and quietly follow me from the rooftops, and a second figure quickly following the trail of sugar coated footprints.

-Chapter 1 end-

**So, how did I do with typing up a Left 4 Dead fanfic everyone? I know that I have other fanfics to do, but I have other ideas that won't leave me alone until I write them down.**

** So, who are these two figures and what do they want with me? Well, you'll have to read and find out.**


	2. Chapter 2 Zombies at Disney part 1

** Well, here is Chapter 2. Where will I end up next you ask? Well, you can't go to Southern California without setting foot in, or at least hearing about this place. If there are any people from SoCal reading this, then you might have an idea of what I'm talking about.**

**-Chapter 2-**

I looked around the entrances to the two amusement parks carefully. I had run into a few zombies on my way from the parking garage to the plaza, but I swiftly dispatched them with my sword. "Welcome to the goriest place on Earth." I chuckled to myself, noting the zombies around the entrances to the parks. I decided to go to the entrance on my left, and noted the lesser amount of zombies around the gates, which were barred and latched. "This may be a problem." I grunted as I quietly approached the gates and clambered over them, minding my footing.

I landed with a thud on the ground, standing up I saw that there were only 2 zombies near me. And only one at noticed me, as it was running towards me. I clenched my sword, watching my undead adversary charging at me, moaning and making hellish noises. Closer it came, closer and closer. The grip on my sword tightened and I prepared to strike. Then I swung from the side, towards the head of the zombie.

With one clean slice, the zombie's head fell off of its shoulders, and the body fell to the ground. I looked down at the body and the head, with was staining the ground with crimson blood. I smirked, and sheathed my katana. But I couldn't help but shake the feeling that I was being watched, from somewhere, I could feel eyes watching me, my movements, everything. I looked around the area, at the train station, the gates, even at the monorail tracks. Wait, the monorail tracks? I looked again, sure enough there was a black shape perched on the tracks, apparently facing me. I wasn't going to stick around to just get eaten. I tore off under the bridge leading into Main Street and then ducked into one of the buildings. "Holy Shit, Holy Shit, Holy Shit..." I mumbled quickly to myself, then slowly peeked out from behind the counter.

-Hunter POV-

Me be following fleshy for three days, analyzing thing's movements. He pay for humiliating me.

Thing manage to climb green gate, not bad for non-brother.

Underling Zombie charge at thing, he pull out long, bladed thing, poised to strike at Zombie.

Why he no attacking? Is he scared? No, he just waiting. Me see tensing in hand. Zombie get closer, closer. Why he no swing? Swing or die thing. Swing or you die.

Thing do attack, he just waiting for right moment. Zombie go down, head chopped off shoulders. Thing should be formidable opponent. Thing start walking towards bridge, I follow.

Wait. Why thing stopping? It looking for something, it eying surroundings carefully, too carefully. Thing see's me. It running! Me must give chase, before thing gets away!

Thing duck into store. It hiding here, me hear it saying something in its language. Thing big coward, just like crying sisters. It poking head out from behind little wall, must be looking for me again, me best stay out of sight for now.

-John POV-

I had just poked my head out from the counter, watching for that Hunter that was near. I could almost smell it, that's how I knew if it was close or not. And boy it was nearby. I decided to get moving to the other stores and stay out of the open for as long as I could. Looking around one more time to assure myself the coast was clear, I quickly hurried for the door, keeping my head low and ducking as I ran, I must have looked pretty awkward, but who was judging? There were no humans around. But come to think of it, there weren't that many zombies about either. _You'd think that there would be more zombies at an theme park, especially one as popular as Disneyland._ I thought to myself as I ducked behind another store.

I managed to make it to Tomorrowland without any other problems. I looked around at the rides that were shut down. "Such a shame." I said sadly, remembering how busy it had been before the outbreak in California. Now, without all the people, tourists, and even the employees walking around, it looked like a ghost town. A ghost town of forgotten hopes, and dreams. I looked at the ground, wiping away a few stray tears, as I surveyed the sight again. Weeds had just begun to grow between the cracks in the walls, and walkways, and the walls on some buildings were already vandalised with spray paint, and possibly blood. The lights on the stand-by signs were dark, as were the overhead lights on the old people mover ride. **(In case you were wondering, in Tomorrowland there is a really large bridge that stretches through Tomorrowland. That was an old people mover, it was meant to take people on a leisurely ride through the section of the park. But then it was refurbished into a fast paced drag ride. Due to a few accidents and mechanical problems, Disneyland shut down the ride, but still kept the bridge and track where the ride once rode on.)** I looked about again, and decided to continue towards the Innovation Building to wait out the night, since the sun was starting to go down. _It's truly amazing how people will automatically turn to vandalism and insanity when things go from bad to worse to just plain shit.._ I thought to myself as I headed up the ramp to the building. Little did I know, that I had a second tag along, following me on the ground, just out of my field of vision.

-Witch POV-

I followed the human all the way from the factory I saw him in a few nights ago. He amuses me when he covered himself in white powdery stuff. He get so mad and talk to self. Then when I show up, he let me have sugar and he just leave.

He not like other humans I see. Others try to kill me with things that go boom, and hurt my eyes with lights. This human different. He doesn't carry boom things, he carry bladed weapon instead. He doesn't go after zombies, he doesn't do much fighting at all.

He seem cautious, looking around for something. Does he see me? He looking up, as if expecting something. He see Jumper, he running with Jumper chasing him. I must keep up, maybe he will find sugar for me.

He ducking into building. Jumper follow him inside, it quiet. Me go wait outside, or go into another building to wait for him. Wait, there he goes. Heading to globe thing, Jumper following too. I must keep up with him and Jumper, without being caught.

Why he stopping, does he know that he's being followed. No, he looking at park, but not for me or Jumper. Me see tears from human's eyes. Is he crying? For what? Now he looking again, but more at the walls and floor. Where he going? To giant building? I better watch him, in case he goes inside.

-John's POV-

I reached the top of the ramp and looked out at the park. Even in the zombie apocalypse and the fact that I could get attacked anywhere at anytime, by just about anything. I had to admit that the park still looked nice in the evening. I had preferred going to my dad's house in Arizona, just for the fact that I could look out at the Mohave Desert roll on for what would seem like an eternity and just forget what I was doing. It was weird, but it just made everything around me disappear, like I was the only thing left in the world. Just me and the Mohave Desert in the horizon.

I sighed wistfully and headed to the doors that led into the building, when I entered the building, I turned around to shut the doors and froze in my tracks. There was a familiar shape looking at me from where I had been standing just moments ago. "Witch..." I muttered to myself. I didn't waste any time, I quickly shut the first set of doors and turned to get the other set, but when I poked my head out to check where the Witch was, she wasn't there. I looked left and right for her, but no sign of her. I let loose a sigh of relief, then shut the second pair of doors.

I turned around and looked at the inside of the building. On a wall next to me were pieces of paper with writing on them. I walked over and read them. What was on it was a big surprise to me. 'Watch Out for the big bastard.' 'This is nuts, where's our help now?' 'Stay on the top floor, it can't get you if you're up there.' 'It's not a game anymore, this shit is real.' _What are these notes talking about? Big Bastard? Stay up here? It can't get you? _I thought to myself, rereading the notes. Then I looked downstairs, to see a giant lumbering hulk downstairs, walking around. I could feel my eyes widen in surprise and fright. "Tank." I squeaked in fear. That must have given myself away, because the Tank suddenly looked up and around, looking for the source of the noise. I ducked down quickly and decided to hide somewhere so I could rest for the night. I found a small hole that was just enough for me to squeeze in, and I lay down to rest the night out.

-Chapter 2 end-

**Alright, now that was a good chapter, this took me at least 2 days to type up.**

** What did you guys think of my description of Disneyland during a zombie apocalypse. In case you didn't know, imagine Disneyland as WE know it. Now darken the image, add weeds and trash all over the place. Then add paint on the walls, then add ravenous zombies limping about. Now just add one uninfected human teenager with a sword and there you have it. That's the scene for the next few chapters. **

** I need names for the Huntress and Witch. And also, should the special infected be capable of speech? I need your opinions on that. So PM me with names for the Witch and Huntress, and if the S.I should be capable of Speech.**

** Other than that, Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3 Zombies at Disney part 2

** Get ready for Chapter 3 people. And what is with the Tank in the Innovation's building?**

** Well, now we'll find out. The names for the Huntress and Witch have been chosen, and the S.I WILL be capable of speech.**

**-Chapter 3-**

I slowly tried to drift off to sleep, but that proved very hard since I knew that there was a Tank lumbering around downstairs just a floor below me. That fact made it very hard to sleep, or even close my eyes for a second. But all of a sudden, the noises just stopped. _Finally, I thought I was going to go senile for a second there. _I thought to myself. But then I overheard something else. It sounded like...talking...murmuring...and a meeting going on downstairs. _Okay, there has to be humans downstairs, finally. I though__t__ that I was the only one here._ I cheerily thought, and looking around to make sure the coast was clear, I crawled out of my hiding hole and went downstairs quietly.

When I reached the downstairs area, I looked around for the people that I heard, but I saw something that chilled me to my bones, some Special Infected were entering one of the rooms in the Innovation building. I quickly ducked down and hid out of sight, then decided to go and eavesdrop on the conversation going on. It sounded like they were talking about someone. A sort of coughing, wheezing voice started the discussion.

"I bet you're wondering," The voice said, before coughing. "Why I've called you here tonight." I took note of the voice. It sounded British. _ Perhaps he's from Dover, I know I've heard that sort of voice before, he was probably a tourist to the U.S before he got infected._ I thought. "If I were to guess Smoker, does it have anything to do with those two humans?" Another voice said, this one having slurred its words horribly, to the point where I could almost not understand it. "Tank knows where one is," A giant, roaring voice sounded out. "It hiding in pretty tower thing with faces." I couldn't help but overhear what that Tank had said. _Another human is here besides me__? Pretty tower thing with faces? He must be talking about the Small World Ride. Just thinking about that ride is giving me indigestion. _I fought back the urge to vomit and listened in again. "Yes, we know where THAT one is, but what about the other one that arrived just a few hours ago?" The smoker asked. "Me know where it is," A voice spoke up, this one sounded like a raspy female, as if the person had a very sore throat. "Me been stalking it for days now, so me know where it hiding." I then gulped, recognizing the voice, and I could only guess that it belong to the Hunter that I had escaped at the warehouse just days ago, or so I had thought. _Okay, so it's NOT a Hunter, I guess the proper term would be Huntress._ I thought to myself. "It hiding here, right under your noses, Elizabeth lead you to it." I froze in fear, then decided to make my escape. I saw an open door and quietly slipped out of the Innovation's building and approached the sign to the building.

I hadn't taken more than a few steps away from the door and turned the corner the led out of the attraction when two clawed hands grabbed me, followed by a shy, yet assertive voice that spoke four words. "Scream, and you die." I nodded. Then muffled something through her hands. "Mmh hhmb mm mmmh mmhhhk mh mmm?" "What?" The voice said, then released my mouth, allowing me to say what I wanted to say. "How dumb do you think I am? I'm not going to yell, there are S.I in that building," I grunted. "And what do you want anyway, I know you're that witch I saw earlier today." The Witch snorted. "Isn't it simple, I want something that you can give me." She whispered in my ear. I gulped and thought rapidly. _You got to be kidding me. I have something that I can give her? She doesn't mean... Does she? _I then spoke up. "What do you want, that I can give?" I asked. She whispered in my ear, you really don't know?' I shook my head, while fighting off the emerging boner in my pants. "Sugar." "Excuse me?" I asked, as my second brain shut off and I began to regain sanity. "You found sugar for me last time we met, now I want more and you're going to find it for me." She whispered. "I...see," I said quietly. "So if I get you sugar, I can go free basically?" I summed up. "Of course, at least until I want more sugar, then you'll have to find me more." The Witch cooed, as if teasing me like I had no choice. I nodded. "Alright then, follow me, there's bound to be sugar packets or something in the pizza place or at the restaurant here in this part of the park. If there isn't, then we'll have to go to ToonTown, and that's on the far side of the park." I said, as I started walking towards the Pizza Parlor, with my captor following within claws reach.

To my surprise, the door to the parlor had been opened. Mainly because the glass of the door had been smashed. I could only assume that the other human that the S.I were talking about had been here recently and had smashed his or her way in. "Watch your feet," I said to the Witch as I entered the parlor. I then realized something, the Huntress had been asked to be called Elizabeth, could it be possible that The Witch also could remember her name too? "What's your name?" I asked the Witch, as I approached the counter. "You want to know my name," She then thought for a moment. "Alright, it's Alexis..." She said, then looked up at me. I chuckled. "John," I said flatly, as I jumped the counter and searched under the counter for the packets, if not, then hopefully something to beat Alexis with so I could escape. And just my luck, I found something that could prove useful in aiding me. "Alexis, open your mouth and close your eyes." I smirked a bit, as Alexis looked at me with curiosity, but eventually closed her eyes and opened her mouth. I saw my chance, with the items I had managed to find, I moved my hand closer and closer to her gaping mouth.

-Chapter 3 End-

**I know, I know. Shadow! What the hell!? What's with the cliffhanger?**

** Well my friends, I'm doing this because I'm a horrible horrible person. And it's also fun to get PM's asking me what will happen next. :D**

** So read, review, and go ahead and follow me. It's nice to know that I have my own band of followers.**


	4. Chapter 4 Andy & Disney

**Alright then, I know that it's been a long time. But I've been getting busy with my laptop, the damn thing crashed just 2 weeks after I had it, so I had to send it in for repairs.**

** I'm very happy with how this story is turning out so far. I guess I could keep going with it, and my other fanfics.**

** Introducing my friend Andy. (Turtleboy743) Also check out his Deviantart account. It is under the same name.**

** This first part of the chapter takes place 3 hours ahead of John's POV (Chapter 1.)**

**-Chapter 4-**

It's been about almost a week since we got separated. To be honest I have no Idea where my friends are or if they're even alive or not. I'm tired, my grey hoodie and blue jeans were dirty and my feet hurt like hell. But it doesn't matter. I just need to survive until this whole thing blows over. I have enough food to survive another day if I ration it, and enough ammo to blow away anything short of a tank or a charger. I spied on a warehouse through a pair of binoculars I found off a dead survivor. Poor guy…probably had a wife due the ring I snagged off his ring finger. Oh well, the stuff he had will help me much more then it will help him anyways. I watched the warehouse for at least an hour until I decided to loot it for supplies. I had my trust revolver at the ready as I went in. It was the only weapon I trusted in a situation like this. Don't know why, just do. I looked around the warehouse and looked around to see if there was anything I can use and to see if there were any zombies.

"Three so far." I said as I bashed its head in with the butt of my gun. As trigger happy as I was, it's too crowded to do any real fighting and I didn't know how many zombies were in there at the time, besides the three I dispatched. I stepped over the body and continued my search. To my surprise, I found a bunch of stuff inside the warehouse: food, ammo, and even a map! Unable to carry anything else, I walked out of the warehouse with a satisfied face and I looked at my map to see if there was anywhere I can hunker down for a while before moving again and I quickly decided that Disneyland would be the best place to go. It's filled with high places the zombies can't get to and hopefully it's filled with even more supplies I can use. As I walked away from the warehouse I looked at it through my binoculars one last time and saw a guy being chased by a Hunter. "Heh. Poor bastard." I said and I continued my trip to Disneyland.

** This next part takes place 2 days before the current events that John has gone through. (Chapter's 2 and 3.)**

It took me just 2 days to get to Disneyland. Thanks to the map, I was able to plot the quickest route there. I would've been able to get there quicker though if it wasn't for the damned zombies in the way. There were so many I had to use most of my ammo to get rid of them. As I head towards the main entrance I looked behind me to see a bunch of zombies aimlessly shambling. _They haven't spotted me yet. Gotta be quick._ I thought before I climbed the gate into the park and quickly made my escape. What I didn't know was my climb loosened my gate and that the hoard has heard the noise. I looked around the park for anything that might be even remotely useful to me but all I could find were just a packet of gummy-bears. I looked around to see if any of those undead freaks were around and after I confirmed that I was alone, I took the opportunity to chew on some gummy-bears. I leaned against a wall, opened a packet and popped a few into my mouth. I soon wondered how long would I have to wait until I eat more of these colored bears? I decided to not think about it anymore soon after and put the rest of the gummy-bears into my pocket. As I exited the shop I was in I saw a hoard of zombies shambling towards me.

_Oh shit!_ I thought and I slowly backed off, hoping that the zombies didn't notice me, but alas they did and the entire hoard started charging. "Oh fuck!" I shouted and I ran towards the closest landmark, which happened to be the run down Small World ride. As I ran I quickly drew my revolver and aimed at the hoard. I heard a terrifying screech and saw a hunter running on the rooftops to my left. It faced me and jumped. Everything seemed to stop as I quickly pointed my revolver towards the hunter and aimlessly fired two shots. The first hit the arm, knocking the hunter off balance and the other into the hunter's head, killing it instantly. Startled, but not stunned I resumed shooting at the infected and managed to take out three of them before I ran out of shots in the chamber. I didn't even give it a second thought and continued running for my life towards the ride. It wasn't long before I reached the once cheerful castle, now a run down dirty building that was a perfect place for my escape. I run across the bridge to the castle and started climbing as high as I can. Luckily there was a lot of footholds so that was easy enough. By the time I reached the top, I looked down to see a massive horde of several dozen zombies, all trying to kill me. I sat down and sighed. Now out of exhaustion but out of disappointment.

"How could I have let this happen?" I thought. I opened the chamber to my revolver and as I thought, it was empty. I looked in my backpack and pockets for more ammo but only found 2 shots. I looked at the shots then at the zombies. "What the hell..." I said to myself and loaded one into the chamber and fired into the sky, hoping for a response. I waited for a minute, but I heard and saw nothing, but mindless undead. I played with my last shot for a while and weighted my options, none of them good. I realized I only had two options left but there was only one remotely liked. "One day…" I said to myself "One day and I'm getting out of here one way or another."

-Chapter 4 end-

**Alright, so now we know WHO else is alive in this Zombie Apocalypse. And it's one of my friends.**

** What will Andy do to Alexis when they meet? What is John doing to Alexis right now? Well, I say just sit back and relax so I can type the next chapter up.**

** Read, Review, and Go kick some Zombie Butt.**


	5. Chapter 5 Zombies at Disney part 3

**Alright, now time for Chapter 5, and now we will see what happens to John in Chapter 3.**

**-Previously in Chapter 3-**

I jumped the counter and searched under the counter for the packets, if not, then hopefully something to beat Alexis with so I could escape. And just my luck, I found something that could prove useful in aiding me. "Alexis, open your mouth and close your eyes." I smirked a bit, as Alexis looked at me with curiosity, but eventually closed her eyes and opened her mouth. I saw my chance, with the items I had managed to find, I moved my hand closer and closer to her gaping mouth.

**-Chapter 5-**

"MMMM…" Alexis smiled, as she sucked the sugar out of the packets, as I watched from the counter. She had been very surprised when I dumped the sugar from the packets into her mouth, but when she realized what it was, she had calmed down and began to rip through the packets, shoveling the sugar into her mouth like someone shoveling coal into a furnace. I just laughed. "Don't forget to breathe." I grinned. Alexis looked at me with a look that said 'Shut Up, I'm eating,' then went right back to tearing through the packets. While she was doing that, I began to think back to what the Smoker and Tank had said. _There's another survivor here in the park, and from what the Tank had said, he or she is hiding in the Small World Ride. It is a strategic spot, the only place to get up there would be to take the tracks from the ToonTown Station across the way, but there is no cover to the station, so any zombie would be a sitting duck until they get to the tracks and get to the ladder that leads up to the ride, but even then it would be a struggle with how the building is, with the ledges and all that. _ I was so deep in thought, that I didn't notice Alexis poking me with the knuckle of her finger. "John," She said, while still poking me. "John, are you still alive?" She took my head in her hands and shook me a little bit, which snapped me out of my train of thought. "What? Yeah, I'm fine," I said, as I blinked my eyes. "But I've been thinking about what the zombies said, about there being another human here in the park." Alexis looked up at me, showing a bit of curiosity. "And..." She said, egging me on. "I can't help but wonder if it's one of my friends, we were separated in a zombie horde you see, and if it is one of my friends, we can focus on getting out of this state and escape, like we originally planned to do." I finished. Alexis nodded. "I see," She said. "And the human is hiding here in the park." Now it was my turn to nod. "Exactly," I said. "And I know exactly where it is, c'mon, we better get going." I stood up, and peered out the windows of the Pizza Parlor, there were no zombies about, not one single infected in the area. I quickly scanned the area again, just to make sure. When I was sure that there were no infected about, I quickly tapped Alexis on the shoulder. "C'mon." I said, as I started towards the door of the Pizza Parlor, carrying Alexis on my back, since there was a lot of glass on the ground where the doors were. I quickly turned to the left, towards the restaurant and hurried away, with Alexis still on my back.

I passed the Matterhorn Bobsleds and climbed some steps to a heightened platform, then looked at the Small World ride. "Holy…..Shit." I muttered to myself, looking at the large group of zombies that were staggering towards the Small World ride. It seemed as if they were all going there for some reason, and I'm sure that it wasn't for the repetitive music and adorable animatronic children. I then looked up at the ride and thought I saw something. It appeared to be a speck of grey with black hair, holding a revolver in his hand. _Is that Andy?_ I thought to myself. When I looked a bit harder, it was Andy, and he didn't look very happy at all, he glanced at the revolver in his hand, and back down at the hoard of zombies. Whatever he was thinking, it didn't look good. I then looked at my sword. I knew that I could cut down about 2-4 zombies, but that was only if I took them on one at a time, and not in a giant horde. I then thought that if Alexis helped, she could slaughter at least 5 or 6. "Don't even think about it," I heard Alexis say. "I'm not going to fight my own brethren just to help some human, no matter how much sugar you give me." I groaned quietly, then looked around for something, anything I could use.

As luck would have it, there was a survivor's mangled corpse lying nearby, I put Alexis down and tip-toed over to the corpse. There was a slingshot, a Colt .45 pistol, and a satchel full of ammo. This was a lucky find, but then I realized something, I wasn't a good shot, and even if I managed to hit a zombie, then I would have a shitload of zombies chasing me down, and Alexis said that she wasn't going to help me. I glanced over at Alexis. _So that's her game,_ I thought bitterly. _I'm just her little meal ticket, as long as I can still find sugar, she'll spare my life from her claws, but maybe not from her brethren._ I then looked at Andy, and knew that I had to act fast, I then looked at the slingshot, than an idea struck me. I noticed how Andy was at one of the lower platforms on the building, and my guess was that he could see me, so he should have seen me grab the stuff from the body. I glanced at the slingshot, then at the bullets. "This has to be the dumbest thing I've ever done this week." I muttered. I grabbed the slingshot, and pulled out a bullet, then loaded it in the sling. I took a deep breath, pulled the sling back, and fired a bullet up into the sky towards Andy, I didn't see if he had caught it, or notice it. I fired two more bullets, before coming up with a very dumb idea. I quickly took the satchel, put the bullets that were in the Colt inside, then tried to stuff the pistol in the bag, after checking that the safety was on. I managed to zip the bag, the pistol fit, albeit barely. I looked at Andy and waved the satchel in the air a bit, being careful not to make any noise. I then noticed that the zombies were crowding more towards one end of the ride, and decided to tip-toe to the opposite side for a toss.

-Alexis POV-

I watched as the human, John, headed up for the shiny castle. I had watched him as he grabbed the things from the mangled corpse of the other human. He was either very clever, or incredibly stupid for trying to help the human that was on the shiny castle. I looked at the human a bit more carefully. He had **matted black hair**, and compared to John, who was very tall,** he looked rather small, and a little bit chubbier**, his facial features looked different too, suddenly, something in my brain clicked, as if it was knocking on my head, and it had just clicked into place. "John is Caucasian, of European descent," I muttered, as if in a trance. "This human is **Asian.**" I blinked and shook my head, as the thought rattled around in my head for a few minutes, before I looked up at John. _Hurry up, I'm starting to get hungry again._ I thought impatiently as he approached the gate that bordered the ride and mimicked some throwing motions, before tossing the satchel into the sky towards the stranded human.

-John POV-

I tossed the bag to Andy, he looked over at me, but I didn't see if he caught it or not, as I turned around when I heard a gurgled, puking sound, very similar to someone emptying out the contents of their stomach. I turned around to see a Boomer under the bridge, launching a large dose of puke at me. I didn't have time to react, as the puke hit me, causing me to throw up whatever I had to eat, which wasn't really much anyway. "Yuck, this stuff is rank…." I groaned in disgust, as I removed my glasses, fighting back whatever bile was pooling in my throat. I then heard the screams and moans of zombies as they ran towards me, attracted to the puke that marked me as dinner. I grabbed my sword, and prepared to fight. Hopefully, if Andy caught the bag he would be able to help me. I looked over at Alexis, who was running towards me with her claws outstretched. I smirked. "Here just to save your little meal ticket Lexi?" I teased. Alexis just let out a scream, and the fight started.


End file.
